


Family Photo

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel is a good dad, Multi, Written back in 2017, young Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: A short story of The Family Photo Adrien drew of himself and his Mom and Dad when he was 5 years old.





	Family Photo

Adrien Agreste was a fun loving 5 year old who loved his parents like any other kid would, he was in his bedroom, laying on his tummy drawing a picture of the family trip to the mountain's

***Flashback***

"Wow those mountain's are huge" said Adrien as Emilie his mother walked with her husband Gabriel across the warm grass with the mountain's behind them. It was a very fun day with lots of laughs.

***End of Flashback***

The happy little kid was not the greatest drawer out their but he didn't mind, he drew an outline of the mountain's and him self and his Mom and Dad, added happy faces as well as eyes and glasses for Gabriel, then got a yellow crayon coloured in his and his mothers hair, then drew a sun in the right top corner of the page. 

He got out a green, blue and orange crayon then coloured in the grass and the blue and orange for his and Gabriel trousers then looked at the picture with happiness in his eyes he then got him self up and went to show it to his parents 

***Gabriel Atelier***

Gabriel was doing paperwork as he was looking over designs for his clothes line he then heard his wife from the other side of the door. 

"Wow Adrien that amazing" Emilie said as he looked at the picture that Adrien drew

"You think Daddy will like it?" asked Adrien as he had both his arms behind his back and nodded from left to right.

"Of course he will" Eleanor then knock on the door "Come in" Emilie and Adrien went in 

"How my two favourite people in the world?" asked Gabriel who was happy to see his Wife and Son 

"We're good" they said at the same time "And Daddy look" Adrien said as he showed the picture to Gabriel 

"This is amazing Adrien and I know where to put it"

"Where's that"? asked Adrien 

Gabriel then took an empty photo frame from his desk and put the picture inside of it 

"This will be in here so went I am working I always have you looking after me" 

Adrien then hugged his dad "I love you Daddy" 

"I love you too son". 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Next Story will be The Love of my Life (Adrienette AU)


End file.
